Pure Love
by Always HunHan
Summary: Hanya satu yang Luhan inginkan yaitu, Sehun dan kisah cinta mereka tetap berlanjut hingga akhir. HUNHAN/YAOI/DRAMA/ROMANCE.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pure Love**

 **[ chapter 01 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Distrik Haidian, Beijing-China**_.

" _Cut_!"

"Ok, kita _break_ 5 menit!"

Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya tepat setelah kata 'Cut' diucapkan oleh sang sutradara. Tak perduli lagi pada lawan mainnya yang saat ini lebih dulu pergi untuk beristirahat. Dirinya hanya masih berdiri di sana sejenak, sebelum ikut melenggang pergi sambil mengusap belahan bibirnya.

"Ini minummu!"

Laogao datang dengan sebotol air mineral. Luhan suka hati menerimanya. Bahkan ia sengaja menumpahkan isinya dengan tangan, lalu mengusap-usap heboh pada bibirnya sendiri. Bibir tipis miliknya yang baru saja menyatuh dengan bibir lawan mainnya. Sang manajer diam memperhatikan.

"Berapa adegan lagi yang harus aku lakukan dengannya?"

"Adegan apa maksudmu?"

Pria Cina itu menegakan tubuh dan memandang tajam pada sang manajer.

"Adegan ciuman maksudku!"

"Ooh, 2 kali lagi mungkin?"

Saat itu decihan halus Luhan ke luarkan. Kali ini ia benar meminum air mineralnya hingga habis.

"Hanya ciuman, lagipula sejak sekolah dulu kau kan seorang _playboy_? Hahaa..."

Malas menimpali Luhan cukup berdengus jengkel. Matanya tak lagi mau tertuju pada sahabat sekaligus manajernya itu.

Ia lebih memilih melihat sekitar pada tempat lokasi syuting drama terbarunya. Menemukan suasana cukup ramai walau hanya pada para anggota yang terlibat pada syuting hari ini. Lalu jatuh pada sosok wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya.

Wanita lebih muda darinya, agak manja dan cukup cerewet bagi Luhan. Namanya Guan Xiaotong kalau tidak salah. Dan Luhan memang sedikit tidak ingat siapa nama wanita itu.

Di sana pada tempat beristirahatnya, Xiaotong sibuk dengan alat make up. Lalu mengomeli asistennya sendiri karena sempat melakukan kesalahan sedikit. Disitu yang membuat Luhan agak tak suka atas sikap wanita tersebut.

Bahkan, saat mereka melakukan syuting saja wanita itu sempat merengek padanya. Apalagi di saat wanita itu melakukan kesalahan pada adegan tertentu dengannya. Seperti adegan berciuman.

Ugh, Luhan kesal jika mengingatnya. Karena wanita itu sengaja agar mereka terus mengulangi adegan tersebut. Dan membuat Luhan ingin menonjok wajah sok cantiknya.

Oh, lupakan soal wanita itu. Luhan beralih pada arah berlawanan. Tepat pada parkiran disebuah toko dekat dengan taman ini. Ada mobil van miliknya bersama sang manajer. Seketika Luhan mengingat sesuatu.

"Eoh, kau mau ke mana Han?" Laogao bertanya saat melihat Luhan beranjak dan pergi ke arah mobil mereka.

"Ke mobil sebentar, ada yang ingin aku ambil."

Benar saja Luhan berjalan ke arah mobilnya berada. Mobil yang justru terparkir aman dipakiran pada sebuah toko. Lebihnya lagi toko tersebut berseberangan dengan taman. Mau tak mau Luhan harus menyeberang jalan jika ingin pergi ke sana.

Anggap akan aman saja jika ia benar menyeberang, dengan santainya Luhan siap menyeberang jalan. Untung saja saat ini keadaan tempat lokasi syuting mereka tidak begitu banyak orang umum berkeliaran. Sehingga Luhan cukup bebas dari kejaran para fansnya.

Ia sudah sangat siap untuk menyeberang, tepat saat dirasa tidak ada kendaraan lain akan melintas. Segera Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang. Diawal memang tidak buruk, bahkan dianggap aman.

Namun, saat Luhan sudah melintas pada dipertengahan jalan raya. Siapa sangka jika sesuatu yang buruk akan tiba-tiba terjadi. Seperti tidak direncanakan sama sekali, dari arah samping kanan depan sebuah mobil pengangkut barang datang dengan kecepatan cukup laju.

Bahkan mobil tersebut sedikit bergoyang tidak karuan. Dan siapa sangka pula jika selanjutnya hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi begitu saja.

Luhan yang tidak menyadari dengan cepat. Mobil yang semakin mendekat. Dan semua akan membawanya pada musibah tidak diduga.

 _ **Tinn...tiinnn**_...

Sehingga pihak dari mobil tersebut telah menyalakan klaksonnya. Saat itu Luhan menyadari, tidak Luhan saja semua pun menyadarinya cepat.

"Luhaann..." teriakan Laogao lebih dulu terdengar.

 _ **Braammm...**_

 _ **Ciitt (?)**_

Tepat saat itu yang Luhan hanya dapat rasakan adalah begitu sakit tubuhnya terlempar dan terjatuh di aspal jalan raya. Kemudian teriakan histeris dari beberapa orang yang menyaksikan.

Ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Rasa pusing mendadak menyerang, walau begitu Luhan paksa untuk bangkit dengan luka kecil di keningnya. Ia lihat arah sekitar di mana Laogao berlari ke arahnya bersama Xiaotong dan sang sutradara. Sementara itu staff lain berkerumbunan pada sisi lain jalanan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa Han?"

"Astaga, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Laogao dan sutradaranya tidak Luhan hiraukan. Ia lalu hanya membawa tatapannya pada sisi lain jalanan. Di mana para staff heboh menghubungi ambulan. Dan tak sengaja pada aspal jalan kedua mata Luhan menemukan sosok lain. Sosok berpakaian hitam tergeletak bersimpah darah.

"Luhan, jawab aku! Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Laogao kembali menyadarkannya.

Ia sekilas mata pada sahabatnya itu, tak lama kemudian kembali pada sosok lainnya.

"Di...dia..." ada getaran pada suaranya.

"Pria itu berhasil mendorongmu, hingga kau tidak ditabrak oleh mobil itu..." jawab Laogao yang mengerti maksud Luhan.

"Tapi...justru dia lah yang ditabrak oleh mobil itu..."

Saat itu Luhan menggerang sakit pada kepalanya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung hari ini adalah hari ke 12 Luhan berkunjung ke rumah sakit setelah kejadian waktu lalu. Sama seperti biasanya disela semua jadwalnya sebagai penyanyi dan aktor Cina terkenal, ia sebisa mungkin berkunjung ke salah satu ruang rawat pasien rumah sakit tersebut. Dengan bingkisan buah-buahan yang sama ia melangkah tanpa ragu pada lorong rumah sakit.

Tujuannya berkunjung untuk menjenguk sang penyelamat. Bagi Luhan pria yang telah rela menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan waktu itu, adalah penyelamatnya. Ia tidak pernah lupa untuk datang sekadar menemui sang penyelamat. Pria yang awalnya tidak pernah ia kenal.

Sehun, Oh Sehun itulah namanya. Pria lebih muda dari Luhan dan seorang migran dari Korea selatan, terlebih sudah tidak memiliki kedua orang tua atau pun keluarga. Luhan sudah mencari tahu segalanya tentang pria muda itu. Pria penyelamatnya yang sampai saat ini pula masih dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan tersebut.

Bagi Luhan demi apa pun yang ia miliki. Ia akan lakukan untuk pria itu. Bahkan sampai ia harus menolak jadwal panggungnya di luar negeri, hanya untuk menemani Sehun di rumah sakit.

Ia merawatnya. Merawat Sehun seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Tanpa perduli omelan Laogao atau perkataan sang manajer atas tindakan berlebihannya. Luhan hanya ingin membalas kebaikan yang telah Sehun lakukan kepadanya. Karena baginya Sehun sang malaikat penyelamat.

Sekarang Luhan kembali datang dengan sejuta senyuman manis di wajah. Perlahan masuk pada kamar di mana Sehun dirawat. Dan matanya akan berakhir berkaca-kaca saat masih menemukan tubuh kurus tak berdaya Sehun di atas kasur.

Kedua mata yang masih saja tertutup enggan terbuka barang sedikit. Dan wajah pucat dihiasi sebuah alat bantu dari medis.

Karena itu pula Luhan tidak kuat rasanya terus memperhatiakan bagaimana sosok itu masih berjuang dengan takdirnya sendiri. Antara hidup dan mati.

"Hai, Sehun...aku datang lagi, apa kali ini aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Sapanya seceria mungkin, walau itu paksaan.

Meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada balasan sapanya dari sosok yang terbaring. Walau begitu Luhan tetap berjalan sesantai mungkin, meletakan tas dan bingkisan buahannya di atas nakas kasur rawat. Sebuah bangku kecil menjadi tempat ia singgah.

Menjadi kebiasaannya duduk diam memperhatikan yang terlelap. Bahkan akan berceloteh menceritakan segala kehidupan yang ia miliki. Saat waktu ia akan lelah, Luhan kembali terdiam memandang sendu sambil menggengam tangan pucat di sana. Hingga waktu berlalu dan malam pun tiba.

"Hey, kapan...kapan kau akan mau membuka matamu Sehun? Apa kau tidak mau melihat orang yang sudah kau selamatkan ini?"

"Sudah terlalu lama kau terlelap dari tidurmu, sekarang kau harus bangun dan melihatku hm!" Hanya itu yang tidak pernah Luhan lelah ucapkan.

Kata-kata meminta agar Sehun lekas terbangun dari komanya dan membuka mata. Luhan tidak akan bosan untuk mengucapkannya. Selagi ia berada disisi pria Korea itu.

Luhan ingin Sehun bisa mengenal dirinya.

"Jika sudah melihatku, apa kau juga akan menjadi penggemarku nantinya? Haha...atau..."

Luhan mengulum bibirnya ketika ia berhenti berucap. Sedikit menunduk untuk menahan sesuatu yang entah mengapa matanya terasa memanas. Dan sesuatu akan mengalir dari sana. Sekitar 2 menit ia terdiam menekuk wajah.

Sebelum kembali menegakan wajah untuk memandang wajah pucat nan tampan itu.

"Aku...aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika saat kau terbangun maka...maka aku akan terus bersamamu,..."

"Bersamamu...sampai kapanpun."

Dan Luhan benar berjanji pada dirinya, jika ia akan menjadikan Sehun sosok satu-satunya yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit setelah ini?"

"Hm, Sehun pasti membutuhkanku."

Sesaat Laogao diam memperhatikan Luhan tengah bersiap pergi dan mengenakan jaket kulitnya. Pergi kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

"Sampai kapan...kau akan merawatnya?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, sampai dia terbangun nanti."

Helaan halus Laogao ke luarkan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ucapan untuk sekadar memberitahukan. Atau mungkin memperingatkan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti dengan niat baikmu membalas Sehun. Tapi, aku rasa kau sudah berlebihan Han, maksudku Sehun...kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik?!"

Perkataan itu mampu menghentikan gerak Luhan sesaat. Pria yang lebih kecil terdiam untuk beberapa detik, lanjut dengan berbalik memandang pada sang manajer.

Ada rasa tak suka kali ini ia rasakan. Tidak, bahkan setiap Laogao berkata untuk menegur tindakannya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus mengurusnya, dia hanya orang asing yang kebetulan berbaik hati menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan waktu itu? Jadi, aku pikir kau harus berhenti sebelum semua orang mengetahuinya!"

Dan Luhan tidak memperdulikannya hingga saat ini. Apa salahnya jika ia benar ingin membalas kebaikan pria asing itu? Apa salahnya jika Luhan ingin Sehun tetap bersamanya?

Laogao hanya tak mengerti. Hanya bisa berkata untuk menyadarkan dirinya, tanpa tahu apa pun perasaan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Memangnya kenapa jika semua orang tau?" Ia pun mulai bereaksi lebih.

"Luhan..."

"Bahkan jika memang semuanya tau, aku tidak perduli. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti, jadi maaf...aku tidak bisa berhenti, karena bagi Sehun walau sekali pun kami tidak saling mengenal. Yang jelas...aku tetap berada disampingnya."

Itu yang Luhan ucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku pergi!"

Kemudian berlalu tegar meninggalkan Laogao dalam tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya tak bisa berhenti. Berlari disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Rasa lelah seakan tidak terasa, walau pun benar ia rasakan Luhan tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai pada tujuan.

Sejak kepergiannya dari studio tempat ia berlatih, Luhan dikejutkan dengan kabar bahagia. Jikalau Sehun telah bangun dari komanya. Pihak rumah sakit telah mengabarkan kabar baik tersebut.

Maka itu mengapa ia sekarang berlari secepat mungkin dengan perasaan senang luar biasa. Berlari ingin segera sampai dan dapat melihat sosok yang sudah lama ia nantikan kesadarannya.

Kini kakinya benar telah sampai didepan pintu kamar rawat. Ia berhenti dengan sempat mengatur pernafasannya agar lebih tenang. Sebelum ia membuka pintu dengan begitu semangatnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Ketika pintu terbuka matanya langsung menemukan sosok pria tengah duduk bersandar dikasur ruangan. Duduk dengan kepala yang menghadap pada arah jendela kamar. Pria itu sedang menatap arah lain.

Saat itu Luhan melangkah lebih masuk, sampai berhasil menyita perhatian sosok lainnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu akhirnya membawa tatapannya pada sosok Luhan. Membuat Luhan harus menahan nafas sesaat, tepat kala mata mereka bertemu. Hingga terlewati sampai beberapa detik lamanya.

Luhan tersadar lebih dulu. Berlagak canggung tapi tetap berjalan lebih dekat.

"H...hai...Sehun" sapanya gugup.

Tapi pria itu tidak membalas apa pun, selain tatapan mata tajam dan bersih begitu polos. Luhan semakin gugup, gelagapan kecil walau memaksakan diri untuk tetap kembali duduk pada tempat yang biasanya ia tempati.

"S...syukurlah, akhirnya kau...s...sudah sadar?" Katanya masih gugup, sesekali menunduk wajah malu.

"Ah, a...apa kau mengingatku? Aku...Luhan, orang yang kau selamatkan waktu itu. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Maka ia langsung menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada Sehun. Memandang dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Meskipun sampai 3 detik terlewati tanpa balasan apa pun dari yang ditanya.

Pria Korea itu hanya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan lemah. Seperti tidak ada apa pun yang dipikirkan pria itu.

Luhan mengerti, mungkin saja Sehun belum bisa mengatakan apa pun. Tepatnya pria itu masih dalam tahap mengingat apa pun yang telah terjadi padanya pasca koma yang ia alami. Pria itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Em, mungkin kau butuh istirahat? Maaf sudah datang mengganggumu haha...kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan pergi."

Maka Luhan memahaminya, ia berniat memberi waktu untuk Sehun. Mengundurkan diri agar pria itu bisa beristirahat lebih dulu. Dengan gontai Luhan beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Ia siap untuk ke luar dari ruangan.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, suara berat yang terdengar begitu khas menghentikan langkahnya.

"A...ku ingat."

Luhan diam pada tempatnya. Dan berbalik badan perlahan kembali pada sosok Sehun. Pria itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu dengan agak susah payah karena suara yang serak. Lalu kembali berkata kini dengan senyuman kecil begitu lemah.

"Kau...se...lamat...s...syukur...lah..."

Saat itu ada debaran kuat yang Luhan rasakan tepat pada isi dadanya. Rasa debaran yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun lagi, selain terpaku pada sosok itu.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar satu tetes turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dan hati terasa begitu hangat hingga paling terdalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next or not?

author baru, masih newbie

Jika berkenan saya butuh saran dari kalian, terima kasih ^^


End file.
